


Dissidia

by Batistasprincess



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess
Summary: Melanie and friends are in for a fight of their lives. The One-Hundred year war has come up and now the Gods and Goddesses battle for control of the Magic's Veil of passage. Will Cosmos' army win or will Chaos' bring darkness to the land?





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! It’s Melanie (Batistasprincess) here. I’d like to take a moment to thank Dion Mystique for three things. One for letting me make this story out of, inspiration of “The Blood Saga” (which I say you all should read!!!) and two for being a great friend and editor/beta reader. I can’t stress enough how amazing you are. So with that said enjoy!**

**Update: So it’s been a long while so I figured why the hell not and edit this for grammar and useless stuff. Maybe add some new things it in also. Enjoy!**

 

Chapter 1: Enter the light part 1.

 

_Every century, a battle ensues; a struggle to decide the fate of the Magic World... The 100-Years War. During this centennial event, the descendants of Star God Cosmos and Hell Lord Chaos meet on the field of battle. The Descendants of Cosmos battle to keep the peace. Those of Chaos blood seek to fulfill their ancestors’ wishes, and corrupt the Magic World with an abysmal darkness. This year marks the 100th anniversary of the war, which has sustained time immemorial. Only those of Cosmic or Chaotic blood know of the horrors of this battle. Oddly enough, the battle will begin this Halloween. Yes, Halloween - the evening where the Veil of Passage is at the peak of its celestial power. As the God Horn sounds, the balance of our worlds will be at risk. I had no clue that I was involved in all of this. I was just a normal person before I discovered the truth about my lineage... That I - a person who believed myself to be a normal girl - am the Star God's chosen one. My name is Melanie...and this is my story._

 

It's another Halloween, and, as usual...I didn't get any sleep last night. Drew kept me up, and I had to deal with his "lovin' time". Oh, but heck, I can't complain... The bed-play is good, girls, trust me. It's funny how these things always happen when I'm watching a marathon of my favorite shows. This time it was Supernatural, and my man felt a little "spooky", as he said... Yeah, right.

 

As soon as my favorite season 6 episode (clap your hands if you believe) ended I turned off my television. Something was bugging me but what? I couldn’t shake the damn feeling of someone’s eyes on the back of me. I could feel something in the darkness; I quickly grab my flash light and go in search of what it could be. I crept out of the master room and descended down the long staircase.  My heart started to pick up the pace as I landed into the hall way. To my right is the dining room and kitchen and, to my left is the living room.

 

_Don’t go into the dining room._

 

“Who said that”? I asked.

_I did. Melanie don’t go into the damn dining room…forget it you’re going to anyways, I know you too good my child. You’re smart but yet you’re a magnet in the darkness. Please my child be careful!_

 

“My child”? I said confused.

 

Either way voice or no voice I was going in. Slowly I opened the dining room door and looked into it. Nothing but darkness covered the place. I flick my flash light around to get a better look. Silently I step into the room and see a budge in the wall. Wait a second! What in God’s name is that?! Suddenly the wall begins to crack and something pushes out of it. I scream and trip over my two feet. A man…no a monster pushes it way out. It’s connected to something like black strip wires. The monster attached to it was all black and grey. This thing I can’t describe it. Suddenly it falls to the ground and moans loudly. I screams loudly as it comes crawling at me. God Andrew help me! Please wake up! I can’t die now! Please let this all be a demented nightmare. I start crawling backwards but I hit my head extremely hard on the door. Slowly I start to lose conciseness, but before I pass out from fear and pain I hear someone yell:

 

**Power of Stars: LIGHT ORB!**

 

 

I slowly open my eyes to see day light. Where the hell am I? Is the creature gone? Am I dead? What happened to Drew? Is he safe?

 

“Oi! Dru lad, mel’s up”. I hear an Irish accent speak.

 

Sheamus? Wait what’s he doing here? Slowly I grip the head board and pull myself up.

 

“Weel guid morn, sleep weel”? Drew asked.

 

“What the hell happened last night”? I asked.

 

“What do you mean”? Wade said appearing next to Drew.

 

“What happened? I’ll tell you what happened! I got done watching supernatural and I felt like something was watching me. So I grabbed my “torch” as you guys call them and, made my way downstairs. I went into the dining room and saw some monster coming out of the damn wall! I scream and fell and passed out”! I yelled at them.

 

Oh yeah I was pissed off. The three men come and sit on the bed. Drew on my left, Wade on my right and, Shea (as I call him) near Drew.

 

“Melanie it wus a dream”. Sheamus said with a serious tone.

 

“No it wasn’t! It was real. I know it was and I can prove it”! I said getting up.

 

Ah not a good move on my part. Slowly my vision blurred and I fall right into Drew’s lap.

 

“Melanie stay in bed, you probably fell out of bed and got a concussion”. Drew said placing back.

 

“What is with you guys not believe me for one and, two what the hell is up with you guys calling me by my full name”? I asked.

 

“Well that’s your name isn’t it”? Wade counted.

 

“Smart arse”. I rolled my eyes.

 

I look over and see that it’s 9:30 am.  Wait! 9:30! Shit I’m screwed.

 

“ANDREW! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier! Onkle (Uncle) Vincent is gonna kill me! We have a meeting at 10 and it’s gonna take me an hour to get their! Shit”! I yell scrambling up.

 

Drew pushes me lightly back down. I look into his eyes. His eyes are different, instead of the light and loving Drew Galloway eyes; I see the cold and focused Drew McIntyre eyes. I knew Drew was upset. But about what I don’t even know. I lay back down into bed not wanting to upset him even more. He looks upon our friends and nods. Sheamus and Wade leave the room with no words off their tongues. Now this is scaring me even more. What was going on? Suddenly the door suddenly slams shut! I jump lightly at that. How did that damn door shut on its own?

 

_My child do not fear…_

 

“Fear? Fear what? Who are you”? I asked.

 

_You know who I am my child. Please believe in my words, my sweet sweet daughter._

 

“But my mother…she’s dead”.

 

“Melanie Ah hae tae teel ye th' truth abit somethin'. ye hink 'at i’m a bampot but-”. Drew gets cut off by a loud noise.

 

“Lad! git down 'ere nigh! we’re in pearl”! Sheamus’ loudly warrior voice rang.

 

“Bide up haur Mel an' don’t gang doon until Ah say sae.”! Drew said with a Scottish pride tone.

 

Quickly my beloved runs downstairs leaving me alone in our room. What was going on? Why was everyone in an odd mood? I was done playing these games. I wanted a damn answer and I was going to get it. With haste I change into my huntress outfit, a purple long coat, a black tank top and black jeans. I grab my whip and with that I felt my inner Norse emerge.

 

 

Meanwhile…Andrew and two Celtic warriors prepare for battle. But their opponents wouldn’t even shock me at all.

 

“Weel awrite their Maryse…ur shoods we say Aphrodite”. My lover said.

 

“Hello Andrew, Stephan, Stuart”. Maryse replies saying my friends’ real names.

 

“Waaat are ye at 'ere”? Sheamus asked with a snarl.

 

“Where’s the child of Cosmos? I know you have her! Give her to me and I promise you won’t die”! Maryse yelled loudly.

 

“Over my dead body poppet! Try on my domain! **A taste of the underworld: HELLFIRE** ”! Wade yells.

 

The background turns into flames, the combatants could feel the fire’s heat.

 

“You think I’m scared of Hellfire? Please you son of a bitch feel mine instead! **Cold as ice: WINTER’S DESTRUCTION** ”! Maryse screams.

 

Then adjacent the Hellfire domain came the chill of a January blizzard. By this time I made my way downstairs. For some odd reason I could hear something calling out to me from this. I don’t know what it is though. Whatever it is…it felt powerful and connecting to my soul.

 

“After you my friend”. Drew said looking at Sheamus.

 

“Right then! **The life of the Earth: GAIA** ”! Sheamus roars.

 

Then next to the Hellfire is a greenish-blue glow coming out of the ground. It looked like the life stream from Final Fantasy. My eyes grow wide in shock. What the hell was this? What is causing this power to happen? In all what the heck was going on? Cosmos? Power? Her? What a mind rape.

 

“Now it’s my go! **Light of the world: Heaven’s choir** ”! Drew said with a focus voice.

 

An extremely bright light forms next to Gaia. Wow these powers are extremely strong! It’s fascinating yet scary at the same time. I start to shake lightly under this and my heart picks up quickly.

 

_It’s time Melanie. You can help your allies in this battle. Just believe in yourself. My daughter awaken your powers and take your place as Cosmos. Go now and win this battle!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Embrace the light part 2: Angelic Graveyard

“Help them? What do you mean? I have no powers; I don’t even know what the heck is going on even”! I yell in my mind. “You want me to help them when I am nothing but a mere mortal”!

_No Melanie you’re not just a mortal. You’re different and your friends, family and enemies are too. Search your heart and focus you can do this. I believe in you, we all do! Maryse’s winter’s destruction is powerful and we could use everyone in this fight. Go now my daughter, go and show the world that you’re the chosen one of us. Do not let Chaos win this war!_

 

“War what war”?

 

I didn’t get a reply. Damn more questions and no answers. Meanwhile Maryse raises her hands into the air. I could feel the air temperature deepen to freezing. I start to shiver badly as this happens. It felt like Hell froze over, I knew I couldn’t stay here for too long. If I did, my body would shut down from it.

 

“Take this Cosmos warriors! **ICE QUEEN: FROZEN BODIES** ”! Maryse yells.

 

Suddenly ice uprooted from below Sheamus, Wade and my beloved. Everything but their heads are frozen in ice. Maryse smirked and a sword of ice forms in her hands. I wanted to scream in shock of this. Wade’s eyes turned red as his palm raised upward as best as he could. I watched silently as he did this.

 

“I don’t think so! **FIRE OF HELL: HELL FIRE TORNADO** ”. Wade said.

 

The ice melted as a tornado with rock and lava swept in the living room. Maryse jumps into the air and made a sheet of ice below her feet. It caused her to levitate in the air. Hastily the tornado went towards the French Canadian.

 

“Haha you fool think you can defeat me?! Taste death you light lovers! **WINTER’S STORM: ICE TORNADO** ”. Maryse screamed causing a tornado of snow, ice and water raced towards the fire tornado.

 

The two twisters collided quickly with each other. They cancel each other out causing steam to form. Quickly I turn to rush into bed but then I see a shadow in front of me. The mist clears out and it’s The Miz! I screamed loudly and fall to the ground. He smirked demonically at me. I tried to crawl back but he kept stepping forward. I was trapped and no one was going to save me.

 

“Hey Maryse! I found Cosmos”! Miz yells.

 

Miz grabbed my arm with force causing a scream to escape my lips. The three UK men turn to see Miz holding me. I try to struggle out of Miz’s grip but for some odd reason it was stronger than normal. The grip was so tight I thought my arm was going to shatter.

 

“Please my friend help me! **POWER OF THE STARS: LIGHT ORB** ”! Drew shouts.

 

His palms face Miz and a spear of light shoots out. Light orb?! Then my mind flashes back:

 

_“Slowly I start to lose conciseness, but before I pass out from fear and pain I hear someone yell:_

_Power of Stars: LIGHT ORB!”_

 

Andrew? You saved me last night. But why did you lie to me about that? What was that creature? Miz smirked and throws me against the wall. I feel something wrap around my body, arms and legs. I look down and see wires black as night. Was this the same thing that made that person into a monster? I scream loudly in fear. Was my life about to end? No it couldn’t! I won’t allow this to happen; if I die then my family will too.

 

“Oh Dagda I hope your fiancée enjoys my sweetly sick’s death drain. Slowly it’s killing her by draining her life force”. Miz laughed darkly.

 

He was right. I felt my energy getting drained from out of me. I started to feel like puking up my soul. I knew by the minutes I could die. I could hear my braveheart scream for the fiends to release me. Mizryse being the bitches they are, they refused. My eyes start to feel heavy and my heart slow down.

 

_Melanie wake up…wake up Melanie. Please don’t die on us all. Please my beloved daughter. Let your heart shine. Melanie…awake and be alive again._

“You even try to get her out of it she’ll die quicker”! Miz roars.

 

“NO! Melanie! This isn’t how it’s supposed to go! Please fight out of my love”! Drew’s words echo in my ears.

 

A tear drop slipped down my face and onto the floor. Then the floor started to starts to glow a golden light. Miz and Maryse scream and shield their eyes. The wires released me and I dropped to the floor lightly. My body starts feeling a wave of power flow through it. I shut my eyes and my hands clasp into a prayer form. A gust of golden wind blew up causing my hair to fly upwards. My appearance changed. My hair from a brunette to brunette with blond streaks in it. My eyes kept their color but they went up a shade lighter. My skin changed into a normal white from its abnormal white tone. I look over to my right hand and see my whip change from its old brown into a black color.

 

_That’s it Melanie, let the power fill your heart up!_

“That’s it! No more of me running away, it’s time for me to fight! **UNLEASH THE DARKNESS: ANGELIC GRAVEYARD** ”! I scream.

 

The grounds then turned into a night time scene; there was purple fog and several tombstones and trees. For everything acting light, why was this power dark? I didn’t understand why I had this. I figured since I knew Cosmos is light…then something was wrong.

 

“Die Cosmos! **ICE QUEEN: FROZEN DEATHLAND** ”! Maryse said striking up her sword towards the sky.

 

Maryse tried to change the field to her favorer but everything remained the same. Suddenly I jumpped into the sky and disappeared. I laugh darkly and made it echo. Maryse and Miz’s eyes turn to fear. Meanwhile my comrades had smiles and smirks.

 

“I’ll end this battle in one hit! **DEATH BRINGER** ”! I yelled appearing behind Miz.

 

My whip turned into a sword and I strike the ground. Quickly purple energy beams from the sword and traveled towards Miz. Miz dodged it and landed in one of the trees. I kept my eyes on him and started to race after him.

 

“You’re not the only deathbringer Brandenhoff! Taste pure darkness of death! **SCREAMS OF THE PAST: MAD TERRIOR UNLEASHED** ”! Miz said.

 

Next coming out of his domain were sprits that were in pain. I could swear the noses they were making sounded like they came from the depths of Hell of itself. I stopped in my tracks, I look over and see Drew, Sheamus and Wade drop to their knees covering their ears.

 

“Make it stop”! Wade yelled.

 

_But how? I’m not even sure how to make it! I’m not even sure how to use these powers! Please help me!_

 

“Use the summoning ritual. Call an ally up and ask them for help. Then to seal use the angel of death”.

 

_Angel of death?! What the hell is all of this! Cosmos is of light not darkness!_

 

“One step at a time Melanie”.

 

I sigh and roll my eyes. How do I use these powers!? Like a light bulb turning on, my mind started to remembered something that I don’t even know. As if someone was transferring things into me. I quickly use my fang and cut my thumb open. I drew a summoning sigil on the ground of the battle field. I got into a prayer position and the sigil starts to glow green. I got up and my whip turned into a staff. I started to twirl in my right hand. Before I even notice a presents is behind me.

 

“Hello Melanie my daughter I’m glad to see you again”. The voice from my mind said.

 

Standing there was a woman with golden hair and blue eyes. She wore a golden dress and has a silver staff in her left hand. Her smile reminds me of my own. Her eyes were soft like the sky themselves.

 

“Who…who are you”? I asked.

 

“That one day I will tell you. But for now I brought you something you need. Your whip in its new mode. Allow it to be your ally in battle as always. Dear Melanie use the Angel of Death to rid these two. I believe in you as your friends believe in you”. She spoke softly.

 

Slowly I nodded and turned to the couple. The woman disappears and my staff starts to glow black. My eyes turn red and an angel “bleeds” from out of the staff. Maryse and Miz’s faces turn into shock. I stand my staff onto the ground and close my eyes. I could feel the connection between me and the angel. My eyes open up and the angel takes out a scythe. Maryse screamed loudly as Miz started shaking badly.

 

“Go on my angel of death! **ANGELIC DEATH KISS** ”! My voice echoed.

 

The angel then swung her scythe in the air. She let out a battle scream and pointed her scythe at Maryse.

 

“That’s enough”! A voice rang out.

 

Quickly everyone looked up into the sky. We see someone in a hooded cloak standing on the bannister. A smirk plays on Maryse’s face. Her and Miz jumped up and joined the hooded person.

 

“We’ll see you real soon Daughter of Cosmos”. A male voice spoke from the cloak.

 

A black portal appeared and the trio walks into it. As soon as it appeared, it faded away. The domains of the four of us fade out. My appearance changes back into normal, the power drains me and I fell to ground…passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reveled truth

Part 1: Nighttime

_Lord Chaos sits in his throne room alone, awaiting Aphrodite and Cronus’ return. Chaos masks his identity behind the darkness of his throne room, concealing his true face even to his most loyal of servants. The throne room’s blackened double doors open; Maryse, Miz, and the hooded man enter in silence. Lord Chaos’ facial expressions are like stone; not even the slightest hint of emotion is presented._

_“Lord Chaos”, the three servants prostrate themselves before his majesty._

_“Welcome back, my children...” Chaos’ smirk conceals his mixed emotions. The Lord of Darkness passes judgment upon his servants. “...First thing’s first. As far as your progression is concerned, Aphrodite, Cronus...you failed. I can honestly express my...disapproval of your botched exertions. On a better note, Orcus, I commend your efforts; the Snake of Loki has been found. Congratulations, my child.”_

_“My pleasure, Lord Chaos”, Orcus nods submissively. “Anything to bring the Magic on our side, sire”._

_A pleasured grin decorates his obscured profile. “That is why you’re one of my top generals”, the dark lord stands from his throne with dominant presence. He issues a commandment with an authoritative finger. His voice sounds like a mighty crack of thunder. “Now, my children, bring me the Wolf of Loki. Bring me...Fenrir!”_

 

 

I slowly awake to find myself in my bed... Lying on my chest is my pet Scottish terrier/wolf mix, Fenrir. I turned my head to see the clock. It’s was 3:00 AM. I turn in the other direction and noticed something unusual: my Scottish knight isn’t sleeping next to me. I shook Fenrir lightly, softly awakening him from slumber. His adorable charm captivates me, as he greeted the morning with a toothy yawn. Fenrir climbed my chest, and greeted me with a few laps to the face. I take the young pup into my arms, and leave my bed... My mind is at unease... Where the hell is Drew? I grab one of Drew’s socks and brought it to Fenrir.

 

“C’mon, baby, sniff it”, I lovingly command.

 

Fenrir sniffed the sock, and barked. His tail wagged faster than ever before; he must know where Drew is... Goodness, what a relief! Whatever he finds, I hope it’s nothing bad.

 

“Ok, show Mommy where Daddy’s at”. I commanded.

 

My pup hastily bolted out the door. I chase after him, nearly falling down some of the stairs. My dog picks up his pace, and led me through the dining room, and then the kitchen. Suddenly, Fenrir stoped before the door to the basement. The door is ajar, and I can feel the domains of the three UK men attempting to conceal their location... I guess...they didn’t want me to know where they were.... Fenrir looks up at me and whimpered. I take the mutt into my arms again, and silently proceed down the stairs... I stop halfway, so I can still remain unseen. I can hear them talking... Fenrir looks into my eyes. I press my forefinger to my lips; Fenrir nodded understandingly.

 

“Dagda, waaat are we gonna do?” Sheamus desperately inquires. “Chaos 'as shown dat 'e's willin' ter go al' oyt ter git Mel.”

 

My fiancée’s voice is filled with steaming ire. “Belatucadros, we’ll hae tae keep a guid oy oan Cosmos.”, he snarls. “Chaos’s resurrection...is a terrible hin'. Aside his ambition tae control an' corrupt th' Magic Realm, he wants tae claeem Mel far im’self... There’s nae way in HEEL I’m lettin' heem tak' mah fiancée!”

 

Drew banged his fist on the table, causing me to jump just a bit! Goodness... My love’s...beyond upset... For some weird reason, my heart started to pound furiously. I quietly hurry back upstairs, with my dog in my arms... Without noticing, I end up in my beloved’s study. Fenrir jumped out of my arms and trotted over to a bookcase. He looked at me, and then at the case; he repeated the gesture in a curious manner. I walk over to see what my puppy’s trying to tell me... I scrolled the books, and observe a decorated collection of records on Celtic mythology and Celtic history... But one book appears to have been misplaced. I retrieve the misplaced record, and observe its antique covering... This record’s language – it’s written entirely in Old Norse. It looked like one of the old spell books; the brown leather color and its texture speaks for itself. I opened the book, and my eyes lay gaze upon it. The book dropped from my hand...and, once again...I pass out.

 

MELANIE!!!!!!

 

 

**Why do I hear the Ocean? Where am I? God this is making me feel so weird. My eyes open up to the midnight sky’s moon a pound me. I find myself lying on a ship’s deck. I get up and look around. This place seem so familiar. I can’t place my finger where I know it. I then feel a pair of arms wrap around my abdomen. The scent of Scottish rain filled my nose.**

**Andrew…But you’re not him are you?**

**“Cosmos whit ur ye daein’it haur”? He asked.**

**“Dagda I needed the air. The baby’s kicking also. I’m so excited my dear that we’re having a baby. It’s the start of a new generation of reincartion Gods and Goddesses. I think we’re having a boy. You always wanted a boy haven’t you my Celtic king”? I spoke lightly.**

**Wait what did I just say? I don’t know this Dagda! It’s me in my body but it’s someone else talking.**

**“Och aye mah bidey-in Ah hae. i’m glad at lest aw th' goddesses an' gods ay fertility hae allowed us an heir”. Dagda smiled.**

**I could feel the sea rocking the boat lightly and, I could tell the baby was sleeping in my womb.**

**“Dagda have you talk to the faiths as of late. Will we survive this war”? I asked trying not to hint sadness.**

**I remembered that Norse Gods and Goddesses knew a head of time if they were to die. But the other Gods and Goddesses that weren’t Norse were blinded to ignorance.**

**“Ay lass we will”. Dagda said restoring faith in me. “Did you pick out a name for the baby”?**

**“Yes his name will be Andrew Galloway; he will be your incarnate”. I told him.**

 

Suddenly my head started to spin, faster and faster and faster till there was nothing but darkness.

 

 

I jolted up in bed earning a whimper from Fenrir. I looked over and Drew sleeping. A smile played on my face as, I see my king lying next to me. What was that dream about? It had something to do with Drew and was that real? I don’t think my “husband” was born that many years ago. Last time I checked he looked about 26! I feel moment and see Drew smiling at me.

 

“Whit ur ye daein’ up”? Drew’s intoxicating accent rang.

 

“I just woke up from a dream. Drew my dream had something to do with you, Dagda and Cosmos. Care to fill me in Lad”? I questioned.

 

Drew sighs and sat up.

 

“Dae we hae tae gab abit thes? huir uv a weel we shaa 'en. Melanie we're reincarnates ay dagda, th' kin' ay th' selic gods an', yoo're cosmos. th' goddess ay lecht an' guid”. Drew explained. “We're fightin' a war fur control ay th' magic realm an', yoo're th' key, uir chosen a body. melanie mah loove, Ah swear Ah willnae lit anythin' happen tae ye sae help me god! as th' chosen a body yoo're th' only a body fa can seal choas awa”!

 

“Chaos? The God of…well Chaos. Drew what all should I know”? I asked looking into his eyes.

 

“Weel lass gie ready fur a lang story”. Drew told me as the sun rises.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reveled truth.

Part 2: Day.

Drew, Fenrir and I had move from our bed room to our front room. My “son” in my lap while Drew was sitting across from me. He had the Norse book in his hand. His eyes blue eyes drew into my seastorm ones. Drew, drew out a breath and begins. My hands slowly pet Fenrir but my hands were shaking at the same time. I wasn’t sure what he was going to say. I was scared that he wouldn’t really want to talk about it. Either that or he’d want to tell it all. Hopefully something would break and I’d learn something in this mystery.

 

“In th' beginin' thier was a war atween th' lecht an' th' mirk. oan th' side ay th' lecht is cosmos th' goddess ay th' lecht. oan th' mirk side is chaos. a body day chaos wanted tae wed cosmos tae tak' ower th' magic realm. but she bein' smart denied heem. he was sae it raged 'at he declaired war oan th' warriors ay lecht.

 

“Aw th' gods an' goddesses divided intae tois fractions. a body waur th' lecht barrers. they waur cosmos' warriors. th' other crew waur th' death bringers, they're chaos' warriors. every a body hunder years there is a war tae see fa controls th' magic realm. th' realm is whaur th' gods an' goddesses draw their power frae. the-day is October 31st. Samhain...ur as th' normies caa it, Halloween. Thes is when th' vail atween worlds is lifted an' th' horn ay Heimdall is soonded. wi' thes th' war begins.

 

“When ye tooched thes book, ye saw uir pest selves. Melanie yoo're th' incarnit ay Cosmos. yoo're uir leader an' chosen a body”. Drew said without me speaking. “Noo lass Ah dornt kin wa yoo're domaine is ay darkness. 'at is somethin' Ah cannae answer. but mah loove. we're sool mates an' chosen by destany tae be together. aam dagda th' selic kin' ay th' gods”.

 

I waited to speak. I wanted him to continue but, nothing came out from him. I sigh and get up; I walk over and sit in his lap. I tried to smile at him but my lips wouldn’t do it. I was more worried about him, about us and anyone else that are affected by this. I sighed and looked down on him.

 

“Andrew why us? Why is it that us and our friends are fighting this war”? I asked.

 

“Melanie this war is the most important of them all! This is the 100th anniversary of the 100 year war. Anything and everything will and shall happen”. Drew said quietly. “I don’t want to lose you M. Not to him”.

 

My mind flashed back to last night:

 

**_My fiancée’s voice is filled with steaming ire. “Belatucadros, we’ll hae tae keep a guid oy oan Cosmos.”, he snarls. “Chaos’s resurrection...is a terrible hin'. Aside his ambition tae control an' corrupt th' Magic Realm, he wants tae claeem Mel far im’self... There’s nae way in HEEL I’m lettin' heem tak' mah fiancée!”_ **

 

“So you’re saying Chaos wants me. But why”? I asked.

 

“Many questions right lass? He wants you for your key to the magic realm and for…a child”. Drew said.

 

My stomach dropped a ton. A child?! With a person I have no idea who he is?! My nerves seriously started acting up causing me to feel sick. Quickly I got up and dashed to the bathroom. As I run off my domain activates, I dive and just in time I “hit” the toilet. I hold my hair up as I felt dinner coming up from last night. My head and under arms were sweeting as my heart raced hard.

 

“Melanie you ok”? A voice spoke.

 

I lift my head up sheepishly and see Fenrir standing there.

 

“Did you just talk”?! I said shocked.

 

“That I did Mommy”. He said with a toothy grin.

 

The hybrid canine trotted over to me. He sits down next to me and his eyes fill with worry. Slowly I move my left hand and started to pet him. Fenrir smiled and licked my hand. Then Andrew walks into the bathroom feeling the power of my domain. He looked to me with a sympathetic look; Drew walked to me and rubbed my back soothingly. I stagger up with my appearance looking hellish, my body feeling like I’m drunk. Drew took my hand steadied me.

 

“How can he talk”? I asked Drew.

 

“Your domain gives you the ability to”. Drew said sitting me on the tub.

 

I nodded and Fenrir jumped into my lap.

 

“Guess I should be honest. Mommy I’m Fenrir, the son of Loki and, the giant wolf”. Fenrir said.

 

“Wow I never saw this coming”! I smiled hugging him lightly.

 

“Mel we got raw tonight, can you handle going”? Drew asked.

 

I nodded. War or no war I was going to go and do my job; Even if it kills me. I mustered up my strength and got up. I flush “The can” and walk out with my boys. In my eyes were determination and power. I could feel from the core of my domain that the war is to start. When I couldn’t answer that, but I could say it was tonight. Halloween…the day where the veils between the two worlds lift up. The night where magic and spirits run free. The night… where the war of a hundred years starts. When all Hell and Heaven can break loose.  Halloween when the powers are at a max where it could possibly end a place off the map.

 

I, Cosmos will lead whatever troops I have into battle. But I wasn’t sure what we were running into. Would it be Chaos? I’m praying that it wasn’t. Tonight started the first of a billion battles that will decide the faith of everyone. Will my warriors win and restore and keep the magic realm in balance…or will Chaos and his death bringers corrupt and destroy the magic realm with their darkness? Tonight starts our story and it might be our last chance. Tonight starts…

 

Dissidia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Let the war begin! (aka Halloween’s darkness part 1)

Later that night, Andrew, Fenrir and I were making our way to the arena. No one was speaking and, I was keeping my domain invisibly up just in case. Last time I stepped into an arena, I felt nothing. But it was different now I could feel powers of domains of every kind calling out to me. My body started to shake lightly. Since it was Halloween most of the wwe roster decides to dress up in costumes. I was a dark angel costume, Drew was dressed up as a Scottish knight and Fenrir was trying to be a hell hound.

 

“Melanie calm down”. A British accent rang.

 

The three of us turn and see Wade and Sheamus. Wade was dressed as himself, I tend to forget that Wade isn’t into Halloween, on the other hand Sheamus was in a white druid cloak. But behind Wade is his wife Liina. Her short red hair bounced in the wind, her chocolate eyes gazed over us, her lips purse into a smile. Her costume is a red devil. I had a good feeling that she was gonna get some with Wade. But back to main point. Liina has been on maturity for about 8 months, her and Wade were going to have a boy. I was surprise to see my old friend standing in front of me. For being pregnant she looked extremely healthy.

 

“Melanie how are you”? She asked hugging me.

 

“Hej Li, I’m doing well. What are you doing here? I thought you were on maturity”. I said.

 

“I was needed here Cosmos”. Liina said looking into my seastrom eyes.

 

I was in shock, Liina’s a warrior? Well this is so surprising. Liina walked over to my left side and raised her hands to the sky.

 

“ **RIDE THE LIGHTING: Thunder planes** ”! Liina yelled activating her domain.

 

Suddenly a dark blue and black field made of earth showed itself. A rumble of thunder shook the earth and lighting flashed. It disappears as a wicked smile played on my face. Everyone claps as “The Thunder Mistress” bowed.

 

“That was wicked Li”! I exclaimed.

 

“Thanks guys now let’s great ready to battle and, win a war”. Liina smiled.

 

Our group of 5 humans and a dog carried on. Silently we walked through the arena like ninjas. I was ready for anything; I felt many of the various domains play in the sky. Energy was high from it and sparks were forming. I took a deep breath as I hear a sound of a sea. The smell of the ocean and salt fill my nose as a shockwave goes down my spinal cord. A powerful domain was activated but we all know that the person was super close to our location. We all prepared for a fight knowing anyone could be the enemy. From out of the shadows came my Cousin Shane McMahon.

 

“Shane”? I asked with shock.

 

My cousin? He’s a domain holder? Is he a warrior of Cosmos or Chaos? His eyes turn from his normal color to a deep red. I gasp in horror as I found out that he’s an enemy.

 

“Hello everyone, hand over Cosmos if you want your lives”. Shane said with no tone.

 

“Shane please dear God! Don’t tell me you’re one of them”! I screamed in horror.

 

I couldn’t fight my own family. Tears started to fill up my eyes and, my body shakes. Damn you to hell Chaos! Damn you for turning a family member against me!

 

_Melanie…check his arm._

 

I look to see a weird symbol on his arm. What was that? It looked like it’s a tattoo. I couldn’t get a clear shot to see if it was. Last time I checked Shane doesn’t have one.

 

“Guys look at his arm”. I pointed out.

 

The rest of the party did and noticed. Sheamus got in front of me. I looked up at him and, I could feel his domain power up and ready. Drew grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. Liina stayed near Wade and, Wade gets in front of her. Fenrir started to growly darkly.

 

“Chaos brainwashed heem, if we break th' speel 'at mark shoods fade it”. Drew said like an expert.

 

“Couldn’t say it better”. Sheamus praised. “Go on clap who else we’re facin'. Oi got dis lad”.

 

“Be careful please Sheamus”. I said with little to no voice.

 

“Ah lass don’t worry aboyt yisser noggin. oi got it, nigh go”! Sheamus said. “ **LIFE OF THE EARTH: GAIA** ”!

 

Suddenly the “life stream” comes up from the ground and wraps itself around Sheamus. I could feel the earth lighting our path as we ran off. Sheamus smiled and looked up at Shane.

 

 

Meanwhile Fenrir was up ahead sniffing the ground. I knew he had another scent in his nose. Hastily we followed the dog and were stopped by someone in hooded cloak. Chaos’ symbol was on the cloak. The person drew their hood down and standing in our way is Chris Jericho.

 

“It’s the end of the line Cosmos warriors. You all are nothing but hypocrites and you fight for nothing. Join the dark side we have cookies”. Chris said in his monotone voice. 

 

Wade rolled his eyes and he steps in front of us. Wade still has beef against Chris and we respectfully run off leaving the ex-rookie/pro to combat. Wade slides his jacket off and stares at Jericho with force. Chris didn’t break the stare.

 

“Barrett so you’re my opponent”. Chris said smirking. “Perfect, I guess I get to kill you after all”.

 

“Sorry Chris but it’s you who will be defeated in combat”. Wade said in a near whisper.

 

Continuing on our quest, I kept up with Fenrir, Liina and Drew. My body felt the fire from Wade’s domain on my back. I wanted to turn around and help him but I knew I had to keep going. I turned to Drew and looked up at him.  

 

“What the hell is up with this shit”? I asked running with the others.

 

“It’s th' beginnin' ay war Mel. we’re bein' tested reit noo. each ay us will be paired wi' an opponent”. Drew explained.

 

“This is so f’ing dumb”! I said between huffs.

 

“Weel aw ay us hae tae. we don’t hae a choice lass”. Drew said looking at me.

 

Then Maryse drops from the rafters above. She lands on her feet perfectly. Slowly she raises her head up to show her red eyes at us. Liina then commanded the front and went in front of us. Drew, Fenrir and I stop just before we could bump into her. Oh Liina had a score to settle with Maryse, Maryse stabbed her in the back in the ring and stole her title. This is going to bring a new meaning to  “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn”.

 

“Drew get Mel somewhere safe. I got this bitch”! Liina said looking at Maryse.

 

“'main 'en Mel”! Drew said snatching my hand.

 

Drew with Fenrir dragged me off leaving Maryse and Liina alone. I didn’t want to leave them alone! Liina’s pregnant and I didn’t want her to have a miscarriage. I tried to protest but Drew kept going. I wanted to scream but nothing came out of my mouth.

 

“Well if it isn’t little Ms.Mommy, what are you doing here”? Maryse asked Liina with a hiss.

 

“To kick your fake ho ass, bitch”! Liina said unleashing thunder planes.

 

 

 

It was just Drew, Fenrir and I now. I could hear the thunder from off in the distance. Our allies were all in battle and they’re taking their test. My heart pounds harder and harder with every step. I silently prayed for everyone to be alright! I then got a chill again down my spine. Drew and Fenrir stop dead in their tracks. Standing there was the man in the cloak from before.

 

“Hello Dagda”. His male voice spoke.

 

“Orcus, bringer ay sools. wa ur ye haur”? Drew snarled with rage.

 

“Oh I’m here to bring Cosmos to Chaos”. Orcus spoke.

 

You could see his red eyes through the darkness of his cloak. Suddenly a whining nose rang out, we look up and a selection horse appears.

 

“Fenrir bide wi' me an' help me barnie. Melanie rin an' fin' a crowed area”! Drew tells me.

 

“No I’m not leaving you”! I said looking into his eyes.

 

“Fenrir”? Orcus smirked. “A two for one, let’s dance mother fucker”!

 

“Melanie go”! Drew yells.

 

Fighting back my tears for him, I obey him and run off. I was wondering who I was going to face. I could feel the light from Drew’s covering over me. About five minutes later I was in an empty hall way. Out of breath, I slid down a wall to catch my breath. I feared for everyone. My heart was beating extremely hard, my face stained with tears, my mind racing with fear and, my emotions running high. I brace myself up against the wall trying to get a break. I was shaking badly, but then it got worse as I heard a sound. I look up both ways to find no one near. But I could feel a domain.

 

“Angelic Graveyard…show me who’s near me”. My voice echoed.

 

A piercing scream rippled in the hallway. Then I see outlines of someone in the air. The air temperature dropped a lot and I was freezing. Step by step the darkness and person came closer. My body started to feel really tired.

 

_RUN!_

 

I can’t move! Damn it move! My body was frozen in place.

 

“Angelic Graveyard…defend…me”. I spoke passing out.

 

 

**_“Cosmos wake up please…you can’t die…you can’t let Chaos get to you. Please if you die the war is all over for us all”. A female voice pleaded._ **

****

**_“Lass come on! Don’t let the darkness get to you”! an Irish accent rolled._ **

****

**_“Mommy wake up”! A bark echoed._ **

****

**_“Melanie wake up please we can’t lose you”. A British voiced cried._ **

****

**_“Baby please wake up. I can’t live with out you”! Drew’s voice said strongly._ **

**_Through the darkness I could see a soft, warming and caring light. My feet touch the floor lightly. I look around and see no one._ **

****

**_“Hello Melanie”. A female voice spoke._ **

****

**_I turn my head and something like pyre flies formed around. Then from the pyre flies burst into the woman. Holy Ghost! It’s that woman from before, she lips turn into a smile as her eyes turn onto mine._ **

****

**_“It’s good to see you again child”. The woman said._ **

****

**_“Who are you”? I asked._ **

****

**_I was getting tired of these games. I wanted answers and I wanted them now! I tried to walk over to her but my body couldn’t move._ **

****

**_“Melanie you’re slowly dying, your life energy is being drained. You need to wake up! Listen to their voices and go to them”! She said with a commanding voice._ **

****

**_“Wake up”! I hear millions of voices screaming at me._ **

 

 

I suddenly jolt up and see Miz there. He had his vine-chains wrapped around me. A smirk was on his face. I needed to get up and quick. I could feel my life energy slowly drain out of me, I had to act fast. I shut my eyes and focus trying to find my domain once more. I felt it fly through my soul like a phoenix bird. I stood up and looked into Miz’s eyes.

 

“ **UNLEASH THE DARKNESS: ANGELIC GRAVEYARD** ”! I scream with my life on it.

 

Suddenly the mist rolled out and the scene changed. The darkness of the grave yard comes alive and, I could feel my energy running into me. Miz was in shock! He mostly though that I was out for good but, he was wrong. You can’t take me down that easy.

 

“What! You’re supposed to be dead”! Miz yelled at me.

 

“I don’t think so Cronus! Tonight I’ll win this battle and win my test”! I said.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let the war begin! (aka Halloween’s darkness part 2)

“You think I’m scared of you Belatucadros that I’m not! I’m not scared of any warrior of the light! No matter what you shall fail this test and, you shall lose this battle! **INTO THE DEPTHS: OCEAN’S REVENGE** ”! My cousin roared out.

 

Then you could see something like water darker than blue form behind Shane. It was defiantly a water base domain indeed. Shane put his hand out and a trident forms in his hand. He spun it around and pointed it at his target. Sheamus looked at Shane with a non-impressed look.

 

“Prepare to die! **Ocean’s Death: Tidal Wave Rush** ”!

 

Then suddenly a huge wave comes from out of his domain and hastily goes over to Sheamus.

 

“Not so fast Neptune! **Earth’s defense: Tree shield guardian** ”! Sheamus said putting his hands out.

 

A tree formed in front of him. Its hollow bark surrounded the Irish born God and intercepted the attack. The wave crashed into the tree and got absorbed. Shane got angry and screamed a battle yell. Then even more waves come crashing into the tree. Surprisingly a green light wraps around Sheamus as the tree went back into the earth. Then the tree’s wood started to go in and out of the earth racing towards Shane.

 

“ **Slayer of the vampires: Wooden stake spikes** ”! Sheamus said activating another attack.

 

“Oh fuck”. Shane mutters.

 

My Cousin got hit and goes airborne. Above him was a pipe and he quickly grabbed onto it. He dropped down to the ground and summons up another wave. Sheamus then takes out his battle sword and raised it up into the air. Again the tree shield, shielded my Irish brethren. Shane was starting to lose his temper and the fiery red head could feel it too. Sheamus knew he had to hurry or Neptune would unleash the dark powers of the sea. Neptune slashed the wood but it didn’t break!

 

“Ah break you bitch”! Shane roars.

 

“No lad it’s time for you to break. Break into the light”! Sheamus replies.

 

“No! Long live Chaos”! Shane yells.

 

Shane jumped into the air and slashed his trident as Sheamus. Sheamus blocked the attack and the two were looking at each other. Both had a look of determination in their eyes. Shane went to swing his trident again but Sheamus’ sword caught it. Shane extended his palm out and a whip of water smacked Sheamus in the face. Sheamus stumbled back a bit and tried to get ready for the next attack. But Shane was already ahead of him. Shane raised his trident back up.

 

“ **Water of the deep: Dark decent** ”! Shane casted.

 

Sheamus’ eyes went blank. He couldn’t see a thing; he could hear the sounds of bubbles and the tides moving. Suddenly a jolt went through his abdomen. He cried out in pain as then all around him…

 

Stabbed…

Stabbed…

Stabbed…

 

Shane was getting the best of him and Sheamus couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t see so how would he be able to fight back? Sheamus had a quick thought; he could try to time the tides and the stabs. If he was able to do that he could, he’d have a chance of fighting back at least. He listened for the tide rushing. He heard it and started to count in his mind.

 

One…

Two…

Three…

Stabbed!

 

Sheamus bit his lip in pain.

 

“Ok the count of three then”. He thought to himself.

 

He heard the tide starting to rush towards him. Sheamus counted to three in his head and ducked. Then he grabbed his sword and swung it at Shane. It missed but Sheamus called out to his domain. It shattered Shane’s illusion and his sight was back. Sheamus quickly ran off trying to get some distance between them.

 

“You can’t run Stephen”! Shane yelled going after him.

 

Sheamus turned into a hallway and waited in the shadows. He used his domain to mask his presentence and caused it to seem he was in a different hallway. Shane stopped where he believed Sheamus was at. He kept looking around and saw nothing. But from the back, seeing how Shane wasn’t paying attention he didn’t know an attack was coming. Shane was hit by a brough kick! The older of the siblings fell onto the floor, knocked out. Sheamus laughed out loud and picked Shane up. Sheamus started to walk off with Shane over his shoulders.

 

Sheamus had passed his test. Sure it wasn’t much of a fight but Sheamus had always been the power house of the group. Belatucadros the God of war had defeated Neptune the God of the sea. Sheamus felt proud for passing but felt bad it had to be Shane he faced.

 

 

 

 “This is going to be the end of you Wade once and for all”. Chris said looking at the British man. “Tonight you’ll lose everything you once loved”.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong my dear Jericho. I’ll be the champion and restore you back”. Wade said.

 

“No you’ll never be able to. I’m a full solider of the darkness”. Chris smirked.

 

“So you sold yourself to the darkness. Pity Hermoth I’d figure you’d would be on our side”. Wade said looking into his eyes.

 

“Well it isn’t so. No more talk! Let’s duel”. Chris said. “ **FASTER THE WIND: RACE OF GALE** ”!

 

The wind picked up hastily as Chris’ domain rose. I huge gust made Wade’s hair move back. Wade wasn’t impressed by this but Chris was smirking. Wade’s eyes rolled as the warmth of fire was felt. Wade extended his arms out and shut his eyes. He pictured a small fire at first, but it busted into a wild fire.

 

“ **A TASTE OF THE UNDERWORLD: HELL FIRE** ”! Wade roared.

 

On Wade’s side fire formed around him like a shield. The two look at each other with no batting lashes. Suddenly the two screamed a battle cry and they run at each other. Quickly Chris flips over Wade and stretches his hand out towards him. A gust of wind slapped Wade and Wade flew upwards. His back hits a pipe and he winced in pain. Chris then used his domain to jump up into the air. He swung his fist at Wade’s jaw and it connected. Wade fell from the sky and landed onto the tile flooring. Chris lands a few yards away. Slowly Wade looked up and focused on Chris.

 

“ **VOLCANO: RING OF FIRE** ”! Wade yelled for his life.

 

Chris got encased by a fire ring. Wade got to his feet and started to walks towards Chris.

 

“You honestly think I’m going down that easy”? Wade asked.

 

Chris started to laugh. Wade raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“What are you laughing at”? Wade asked.

 

“How stupid you are”! Chris said in a roar.

 

With that the fire spreads out words and, Wade’s vision starts to try to adjust. He looked at the center and Chris was more of a blacken shadow. He could see Chris’ eyes…they were red. One of the two colors of Chaos. Chris lifted his hands and air shoots out from them. He pushed them towards the fire, and the fire moved towards Wade. Wade put his hands up and tried to push the fire back. The two were in a deadlock! They were both fighting for control. When mixed together Wind and Fire were a deadly combination. Both Wade and Chris knew this and the tide of the battle can go either way. The two men go flying back from the pressure of the attacks.

 

“ **DESTRUCTION OF THE WIND: HURRICANE BLAST** ”! Chris said getting up sharply.

 

A few yards away the lights got dimmer. Wind started to circle around the sky and the nose could be heard gravely. Wade could see and hear Chris’ laughter, he knew if he didn’t ask fast this could kill him. Wade knew this wasn’t the same Chris that mentored him. No this Chris was a slave to Chaos and was lusting for power and Wade’s death. Wade snapped out of his thoughts and quickly remembered that Hurricane blast was one half air and one half water. Wade had only a matter of seconds before the hurricane would hit. Wade summoned up all the power he could. The fire in his heart exploded and Wade’s eyes turn white a la Storm from X-men. Wade focuses everything inch and being to the fire.

 

“ **BLAST OF THE UNDERWORLD: FIRE RAGE** ”! Wade screamed out.

 

A huge blast of fire, which turned into a wave, hits the Hurricane. It caused the room to fill up with steam. Wade quickly got up and and ran towards the fog. When he enters it, he looks around for any sign of Chris. He saw that the steam from it enveloped his body. Wade could hear Chris still laughing.

 

“You stupid man. Did you really think that it was supposed to be an offence attack”? Chris asked. “No… this was just a trap”.

 

“What”? Wade said in shock.

 

Chris then jumps at him. A sword was in his hand and it slashed at Wade. It connected and part of Wade’s shirt tore. Chris kept slashing and hacking at Wade, not letting up for a minute. Wade was in pain but he wasn’t screaming. This wasn’t the worse he’s been in and it wouldn’t be the last. Chris went to charge again at Wade but Wade moved in time.  Wade landed on his feet and twisted his body.

 

“ **Fire of hell: Fire tornado** ”! Wade roared.

 

Fire flew up and Chris screamed. He was trapped in the tornado and Chris was swearing at Wade.

 

“You stupid pathetic excuse for a God. Do you honestly think that this was going to stop me”? Chris asked.

 

“Apparently it did”. Wade replied.

 

Wade felt that Chris used too much of his domain power. He used too much of his own as well. He surprised himself that he didn’t pass out. Chris’ domain faded out and he passed out. Chris fell to the group hard. Wade winced at that but started to walk over. Chris wasn’t moving at all but that didn’t stop Wade from keeping his guard up. Just as Wade is about to get to Chris, a black and purple aura surrounded Chris. Chris’ body vanishes and Wade blinked.

 

“Till next time old chap”. Wade whispered.

 

 

The roar of thunder and the cold of winter clashed as the two divas started up their domains. It would be “The Thunder Planes” vs. “winter’s destruction”. I knew Liina could get the job done and win this! The divas said nothing more as the battle started. Maryse set her winter’s destruction to full chill.

 

“Au revoir L-”! Maryse started to say but it came out as a scream.

 

Mentally Liina sent a thunder bolt at Maryse, shaking her core. Liina quickly started to form chidori in her right hand. Maryse took notice of this and raised her hands into the air. A cold mist forms above her like a vale. Liina charged towards Maryse. Maryse brought her arm down towards Liina, the cold mist moved and it froze Liina chidori up. Liina’s eyes went down to it; it rolled out of her hand and, shattered against the ground. It wasn’t going to be easy as she originally planned.

 

“You used to be my best friend! What happened to you”? Liina asked.

 

“I gained something better than friendship! That’s the pleasures of power. You know when you’re with Chaos, your domain changes. Mine was once all about love, who needs it! Now mine’s cold and icy just how I like it”. Maryse said smirking.

 

Liina looked at her with disgusted.

 

“You’re still taking your ring nickname way too seriously. The French Canadian Ice Queen. But you know what Ryse. I’m taking you down, I might be pregnant but I still can fight”! Liina said not standing down.

 

Maryse started to laugh. Liina looked at her with an odd expression.

 

“I’m not going to fight you Liina. You’re not even worth my time. No one minus Cosmos is really worth my time. Tata for now”. Maryse said vanishing.

 

Liina blinked in shocked.

 

“I guess we have an easy night”. Liina thought.

 

 

Fenrir turned into his wolf form as Orcus got on his horse. Orcus chanted something in Greek and a scythe appears in his hand. This was it…a huge battle was about to start and it was gonna be heavy.

 

“Go”! Drew yells.

 

“Ya”! Orcus said kicking his horse.

 

The two warriors raced at each other with unlikely speeds. Faster and faster the two supernatural beings raced. Drew takes out his sword and the two clashed like in a joust. No one fell off and the two animals circle back around. Drew held onto Fenrir and Fenrir jumped into the air! Fenrir tackled the Horse and Orcus fell off. Drew jumped into the air and shot off a few light orbs. Orcus rolled out of the way and avoided the attack. Orcus slid onto his feet and sprinted towards Drew. Drew kept shooting off light orbs and Orcus speared Drew. The two go flying toward the wall.

 

“You can’t beat death, Dagda”. Orcus said.

 

His breath fowled as he mentally active his domain. The two crashed into what was supposed to be a wall but instead was a mirror. Drew screamed out in pain.

 

“Welcome to my domain: **Reflection of the other word: Inside the Mirror** ”. Orcus introduced.

 

Drew looked around and couldn’t see Orcus. Drew could only see his own reflection and Drew knew something bad was going to happen. Drew got back up and stood in the center. The feeling of claustrophobia sets in and Drew felt very isolated from the world.

 

“Drew do you know why I’m here”? Orcus asked.

 

Drew kept looking.

 

“No why”? Drew replied.

 

He could hear a small chuckle.

 

“Because of Fenrir. Lord Chaos wants the wolf; he already has the snake of Loki. I know he’ll want Hel as well”. Orcus informed him.

 

Drew’s head snapped in shock.

 

“You’re not getting Fenrir! He belongs to me and my fiancée you bastard”! Drew yelled.

 

Needles started to fly at him from the mirrors. He could see a faint outline of Orcus running, transferring from mirror to mirror. Drew couldn’t keep up with him. Orcus was running faster than any human could. Drew felt the needles making contact with his skin. It stung him harshly feeling the pricks with “drops of hot sauce”. Drew grabbed his body and clutched in pain. More needles kept flying at him.

 

“You can’t beat me”. Orcus said.

 

“I can too”! Drew yelled back.

 

More needles shot out. Drew could feel also Chaos’ darkness around him. They were trying to turn him against Mel, against his friends and the light.

 

“Inch by inch my Master’s darkness will take you”. Orcus taunted.

 

“No”! Drew said feeling his will build up.

 

“You don’t have a choice. Fenrir will be ours and you will join our side”. Orcus laughed darkly.

 

Drew wasn’t going down…not like this. With needles flying at him and him being able to see himself being weakened, didn’t fly well with the Scotsman. Drew sat down and got himself into a meditative state. He started to block out the pain and focused on his domain. The light was nearly gone in his mind. Drew had a feeling that the mirror world was blocking his out. Drew couldn’t understand what he had to do to break all of this. He was running out of time and would lose not just this test but his freedom and, Fenrir.

 

Fenrir…his mind went to the little black dog that’s actually a wolf. Then his mind also went to Melanie. He could see the two being sad, that they could possibly have to destroy them if Orcus’ plan worked. His mind shouted no to him. No that he wouldn’t be taken down and that he’d lose everything he knew and loved. A bright light seared into his mind, his heart and soul. Drew broke out from his meditative state and rose from the floor.

 

“Light break this domain and get me out of here”! Drew yelled in command.

 

The sound of mirrors cracking was heard and, with one blink they shattered. Orcus screamed in anger and Drew smiled. Drew’s domain showed itself to Drew. The golden color from it, wrapped around him, warming him. Drew started to tear up from this. Orcus stood far away from Drew, his cloak torn from his body. The body in that cloak was Edge.

 

“Adam”?! Drew said in shock.

 

Edge quick got up. His horse trots over to him and Edge got on.

 

“This isn’t over, you won this round Dagda”! Edge told Drew.

 

With a slap to his pants and a loud neigh, a portal opened. Edge and horse left with a swift motion. It closed and drew looked around.

 

“Fenrir”! He called out.

 

“D-Dad”? Fenrir called out weakly.

 

Drew turned around and saw Fenrir lying on the ground. Drew ran over and picked him up.

 

“You ok lad”? He asked.

 

Fenrir nodded.

 

“Tired, I’m ok. I didn’t let them get me. Let’s go find Mommy”. Fenrir told Drew.

 

Drew, winning in his test ran off with Fenrir.

 

“Hang on Mel, I’m coming”! Drew thought.

 

 

It was time…time for me to fight. It was time for me to push aside everything that was troubling me. It was time for me to answer the call. I could turn away but I chose to fight! Tonight I’ll unite with all my power, use my courage like fire! I’m gonna win. I’m gonna fly! Miz has no idea what he was getting into, I might be new to this but I’m willing to win to keep my friends and family alive. For moments the area went silent. Miz and I made eye contact.

 

“You honestly think you’ll win? **SICKLY SWEET: DEATHLIGHTER** ”! Miz said smirking darkly.

 

Both of our dark domains came out powerful. For I being a person of the light, then why wasn’t my domain light as well? More questions and fewer answers it seems. I could feel the vibrations coming from Miz’s domain. I could tell this without batting an eye:

One-this feeds off of life energy, just like a true death domain.

Two-pay back’s a bitch.

Quickly my whip turned into my staff and Miz withdrew a scythe. Oh shit just got real! The battle was off and you can tell this was getting intense. I swing my staff in the air and yell loudly.

 

“ **SCREAMS OF THE PAST: MAD TERROR UNLEASHED** ”! Miz said just as I said: “ **Death bringer** ”!

 

Striking the staff into the ground. Racing quickly the purple line of energy goes to attack Miz. But Miz dodged it by jumping into the air. Then I could feel Miz’s sickly sweet vines try to tie around me. But something was stopping them. I look up at Miz and see his face in confusion.

 

“What the hell is going on”? He asked.

 

“I know…Angelic graveyard…is keeping me safe”! I said looking up at him.

 

His mad terror unleashed also was canceling out. I wasn’t sure why this was happening, but it was a good thing for sure. It was like Miz’s domain was being drained into the graveyard. I charge at him with my staff in hand, I swung it in the air and it hit Miz’s scythe for a block!

 

“Why is my domain’s powers getting canceled out”!? Miz grits.

 

I jump back and put my hands together; I do a quick spin and point them at him. I could feel a powerful spear form in my hands. I focus my center on it and then it shoots at him.

 

“ **Dark Orb** ”! I yelled.

 

Miz tried to dodge it but got hit by it. The black and purple orb caused him to slam into the ground hard. Damn now’s my chance! I cut my thumb and started drawing the sigil but I only got half way when Miz flew up into the air. Quickly he summoned a sword up and slashed me with it. This time I’m the airborne one and it’s not looking good at all! I had to hurry and make a rebound off the wall! Before my body could slam into the wall, I grab onto a beam and go flying back. I scream loudly and felt a new power burst into me. My staff glowed with white light and Miz went up for the defense! I could feel my body go into a speed as I jumped off each beam.

 

“ **Heaven’s fury** ”! I screamed loudly.

 

Then a powerful beam of light rotated onto Miz. His screamed could be heard from behind the light. I then got onto the ground. Swiftly I finished making the sigil and I take my place. I got down on a knee and go in a prayer form. Then my eyes turned red and my staff stood up. It bled out the angel, it screamed loudly in pain…anima…it’s Anima. The scythe formed in her hands.

 

“Go on Anima! **ANGELIC DEATH KISS** ”! I commanded.

 

Then the bleeding angel twirled her scythe in the air and, this time I’ll see her power. The angel screamed again and raced towards the Miz. My eyes go in horror at what happened next. Anima’s scythe pierced Miz’s aura. I scream loudly thinking that the angel legit killed him! Suddenly Miz’s soul comes out and it wrapped around the blade and gets cut over and over. Then it pieces itself back together and lays into Miz. Dear God what the hell just happened?! Anima looks at me with a smile and a nod.

 

_He’s ok Melanie. Trust in me my Mistress of light, I’m your Anima as you dubbed so. Do not fear my attack; it reforms the souls of its sins. Trust in me and I shall guide you to the light._

That made me smile, with a nod Anima dissipated. I stand alone a victor…a passer of the test that fate has given me. The domains faded out and my staff back into a whip. I looked back over and Miz was gone. Never a good sign even in horror movies! Now what my next question was…Is everyone ok? I had a good feeling they are though. Suddenly I heard the sounds of running. I look over and see Fenrir and Drew.

 

“Hej”! I yelled waving at them.

 

Drew waved back and Fenrir runs to me. Next to come with Liina and Wade hand in hand. Sheamus came back with Shane over his shoulder. Well this was the start of a long awaited war.

 

“You alright Mel”? Liina asked noticing that I was cut.

 

Ah shit this costume is one of Drew’s favorites! Drew came over and took his shirt and tied it on my abdomen to try to stop the bleeding.

 

“Thanks Drew”. I said.

 

He hugged me and nodded.

 

“You gonna be ok Lass”? Sheamus asked.

 

“Mother F’in peachy”. I replied with a smirk. “What about my Cousin over there”?

 

“He’ll live just he’s knocked out from a heard brogue kick. Sorry M it was the only way”. Sheamus explained.

 

“It’s fine Stephen”. I said nodding.

 

Shane started to regain conciseness. I smiled and he lifted his head up. Sheamus set him down carefully and Shane was able to stand on his own. I ran over and hugged Shane tightly.

 

“Shane”! I yelled.

 

Shane hugged backed.

 

“Thanks for helping me Shea”. He said not looking at Sheamus.

 

Sheamus nodded and Shane looked down at me.

 

“You know now don’t you”? Shane asked me.

 

“For a few days now”. I replied.

 

He nodded. I started to feel some type of power from yards away. My body started to shake and my head started to hurt. Everyone started to run over to me. Shane grabs onto me and Drew lifts my head up. My eyes turn blood shot and he gasped.

 

“Cover your ears”! I screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A history of love: Melanie and Drew

A roar of a horn screamed over us. I clasp my ears closed as we all scream in pain. This was it. This was the start of Dissidia. The battles and war of the Gods. Cosmos vs. Chaos, good vs. evil. We were successful in our trails and won them with grace. Even though we did I couldn’t shake these feeling off. Maybe it was part of the job. After a few minutes the horn died and my Thor’s hammer necklace started to burn and glow with white light. I take it off and the light flew off it into the air. My warriors and I raced after it to the parking lot. The light flew up into the air and, it meets with its equal…darkness. Suddenly the two burst into two and glow light fireworks. This was the sign that both Cosmos and Chaos was alive. Wait how did I know this? I know little on this war…or do I? Do I give myself less credit then I really do? That didn’t matter right now. All that did was winning this damn war.

 

So standing here was Liina aka Fulgora the thunder goddess, Wade aka Bel the god of fire, Sheamus aka Belatucadros the God of war, Fenrir my pet dog is Fenrir the legendary wolf of the Norse realm. My cousin Shane aka Neptune God of water, my lover Drew aka Dagda the king of the celtic gods. Then we have me, Cosmos goddess of everything good, light and holy. So far we were “team free will” if we may use a supernatural reference. I had a feeling that our numbers will grow over time. So Halloween threw this at us. A war…well isn’t this just jolly as a roger.

 

“I’m sorry about that guys”. Shane started to apologize. “One of Chaos’ markers jumped me and well. The battle between Stephen and I happened”.

 

“Don’t worry about it”. Wade said putting a hand on his shoulder. “Shit happens. I learned that over the years”.

 

“Gods and Goddesses we got a war to do”. I said in a whisper.

 

Drew could feel my depression rising. The God of wisdom walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. He smiled like a goof causing me to laugh. Thank God…or Gods in our case for him. Drew always knows how to cheer me up…even if it caused him to be a fool. I’m happy I do have Drew by my side. Ever since we’ve met, I knew we’d have a future together.

 

“Drew”? I called.

 

“Yes”? He asked.

 

I look up at him and bite my lip.

 

“Do you remember how we met”? I asked.

 

“We don’t have time for this lass; can’t ye go down memory lane another time”? Sheamus asked.

 

“No no! We have the time”. Liina said glaring at Sheamus.

 

I understood why she said that. We might not have a lot of time for happiness. This war will be dreadful and with a lot of heartache. Relationships will be tested and tears will flow. I smile at Liina and she nodded back. I felt Drew’s hair brush my shoulder as kissed my cheek. It felt like it was just yesterday when we met.

 

_It was the day I was to sign my contract. The day where I’d be part of the WWE would be the day I’d meet my soulmate. It was one warm June afternoon and the busy halls of Titan Tower could be heard. I was only twenty when I stepped into this place. I’ve only been to America a few times and my English was ok, I wouldn’t say the best. It doesn’t help when I’m nervous either; I tend to slip back into Danish when I am. I was on the floor that my Onkle’s at. No one else was around and that was good for me. I really wasn’t a people person. I walked to the end of the hall and saw my Onkle’s name on the door. I knocked and opened it._

_“Oh Melanie how are you”? Vince asked as he got up._

_I smiled at him and hugged him as well. I looked over and saw a man…his long brunette hair was close to the color of milk chocolate; it brushed his back and his shoulders. His eyes blue as an icicle in the sunlight. My breath was knocked out of me and I couldn’t move. I was in awe of him and his look. Vince cleared out his throat snapping me out of my thoughts._

_“Drew this is my niece, Melanie this is Drew Galloway better known as Drew McIntyre”. Vince introduced us._

_Drew got up and walked over to me._

_“I’m Drew, nice to meet you lass”. Drew said._

_He stuck his hand out and shook it. Building up whatever courage I had, I was going to try to speak in English._

_“Hello I am Melanie…they call me Mel. It’s nice to meet you Drew”. I replied._

_Drew smiled at me._

_“That’s a lovely voice you have. Danish, no”? He asked._

_“Ja”! I replied._

_Vince walked to my right side and put a hand on both our shoulders. I couldn’t stop smiling and I knew Drew was the same._

_“Alright so Drew, Mel’s going to be your manager for a while. Now Mel I know you like facing both men and women but for now you’ll face the women. Is that okay for you”? Vincent asked._

_I nodded and with that, it was history._

“Oh yeah! So that’s why you were following Drew around like a puppy”. Wade laughed.

 

I slapped Wade upside the head. Liina chuckled and Shane smiled.

“What about when he asked you out”? Shane asked.

 

We all walked into a hallway by this time. Liina sat down on a crate and Wade joined her. Sheamus leaned against the wall across from them and Shane stood between them. Drew and I stood across from Shane and they were all listening. We really never did talk about our relationship too much. I guess we wanted to keep it all private and, that was a good thing. Drew knew also I wasn’t good with big crowds unless it was under the WWE. With this war though, it made me wish it was still a secret. I didn’t want any of Chaos’ forces to hurt Drew. I would die for Drew, he’s my soul mate and I’d do anything for him. Drew would do the same as well.

 

 

_Winter was a bitch! It was freezing cold outside and I hated it. I know being of Scandinavian decent, you’d think I’d be used to it. I wasn’t and never will I for that matter. It was one of the worst storms I’ve seen in all my years of living. I was stuck in the hotel with the others and we couldn’t go anywhere. I was in my room watching Supernatural when I heard a knock at the door._

_“Kom ind (come in)”! I yelled._

_The door opened and Drew was standing there. He was in a blue dress shirt and white pants. My mouth was drooling at the way he looked. His hair was in a ponytail like always. He smiled and walked in, shutting the door behind him. I got up and walked over to him._

_“Hej (Hello)”. He greeted in Danish._

_“Hey Drew, what’s up”? I asked._

_“Oh nothing really. Just bored having to put up with Ste and Stu. Those two are going crazy on the ps3 right now. They’re playing as themselves to prove who’s the better gamer”. Drew told me._

_Drew walked over and sat on the couch. I grabbed a ginger ale and handed it to him. He nodded in thanks. I smiled and sat next to him. I was still in a red tank top and blue monkey pajama pants. Drew didn’t seem to mind it and I thank God he didn’t._

_“Why aren’t you watch them”? I asked._

_“They’re being stupid over it. I didn’t want to lose too many brain cells because of it”. Drew replied._

_I couldn’t help but to laugh at that._

_“Yeah I know what you mean. I mean did you see them the other day trying to do a weight living competition”? I asked._

_He shook his head no._

_“No lass what happened”? Drew said._

_I sighed._

_“All I can really say is that-”. My words would get cut off by the power going off._

_“Oh damn it”! Drew roared._

_I started to shiver. My skin was turning cold by the minute and I hated it. I’m sensitive to the cold you see and, I usually request my rooms to have extra blankets or space heaters. Drew took noticed of it and snuggled against me._

_“T-Tak (Thanks)”. I said chattering._

_“No problem lass”. He whispered into my ear. “Melanie I want to tell you something”._

_“W-What’s that”? I asked still cold._

_“Jeg elsker dig (I love you), will you go out with me”? Drew asked._

_I felt myself warm up for sure on that. My cheeks turned a bright shade of red as I slowly nodded yes. I couldn’t speak not because I was cold; it was because I never thought he’d do that. I thought for a second that this was just a dream. It wasn’t though; Drew leaned over and kissed me. And the rest was history._

“Awe”! Sheamus said mockingly.

 

I rolled my eyes at him.

 

“How sweet, you ditched us for Mel and didn’t tell us”. Wade said jokingly.

 

We all burst out laughing.

 

“What about you asking her to marry you”? Fenrir asked.

 

“I’ll take this one”. Drew said.

 

_It was just only four months ago I asked Mel to marry me. I was really nervous to say the least. This woman is the center of my life and, I knew if I fucked up it would be the end of me. I remember we were at Freya’s garden at Denmark. Mel’s Mom allowed me to ask her there, it was one of Mel’s favorite places to be. I thought her Mom’s garden would be perfect. The place had a ton of roses, trees, cherry blossoms and, lavender. I’d ask her on the same day we’d met but only years later._

_“Drew where are we going”? Mel asked._

_“You’ll see Princess”. I replied holding her hand._

_Mel was blindfolded and I was her guide. I knew that if she bumped into anything cause of me, I’d have my ass handed to me. We were closing towards the center of the garden and Mel was getting antsy. I knew she wanted to know but I digress this was a surprise. When we got to the center, I got Mel seated on one of the marble benches._

_“You ok there Mel”? I asked._

_“Can I take this off? It’s itchy”. She replied._

_I undo the blindfold on Mel and she rubbed her eyes. As soon as she saw where we were at, her eyes got wide. A smile played on her face as I got down on one knee. Mel’s eyes grew big as she saw this. I couldn’t help but to smile at her. I pull out a small black box, I prop it and Mel could see a pink princess cut diamond ring. Tears ran down her face as she smiled at me._

_“Melanie vil du gifte mig? (Melanie will you marry me)”? I asked in Danish._

_“Ja”. Mel nodded._

_I slipped the ring on her finger and the rest was history._

“Wow that was a great idea”. Liina commented.

 

I nodded.

 

“Yeah I guess so”. I said.

 

“Hey Shane are we needed”? Drew asked.

 

Shane shook his head no.

 

“Not that I know of. You two go on home; if we need you, you’ll either sense it or we’ll call you”. Shane replied.

 

Fenrir jumped into my arms. Fenrir licked my cheek and gave us a toothy grin. Drew reached over and started to stroke the midnight color fur. Liina jumped off the box, walked over and hugged me. I hugged back, sensing her worry.

 

“We’ll be okay, don’t worry…I promise”. I whispered into her ear.

 

Liina nodded as I turned around. Drew wrapped an arm around me and, we started to leave. I started to sense emotions more now. It felt weird; I could sense from Drew a few things. Love, anger, loyalty. I had no idea why he felt the second one. I had a feeling it had to do with his battle with Orcus. Fenrir nudged my arm and my hand started to pet him again. Fenrir rolled in my arms and I started to laugh. His fur tickled me.

 

“I’ll protect you I promise”. Drew vowed.

 

“I know you will Drew…I know you will”.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chaos

_I was freezing in an area of void. I could hear voices whispering around me. I felt fear over take me like a winter’s wind. I felt someone watching me. Every breath, step or beat of the heart they would witnessed. I wanted to scream out. The paranoia just felt deadly. I couldn’t summon my domain, the place fed off it like a leach. Darkness ruled this place and I was trapped in it._

_Drew…_

_Where was Drew?_

_I couldn’t stop thinking of him. I couldn’t sense him anywhere and, I started to have an anxiety attack. My stomach started to feel sick, my head was spinning and, fear was flying up my back. I bit my lips from screaming out._

_Blood…_

_I tasted my own blood. I screamed loudly, so loud that I swear mirrors could break from it. Then I heard footsteps from behind me. Slowly I turned and saw a man in a black cloak with silver trimming. I looked at the man and could tell he was of a muscular built. I swear I should know this person from somewhere but I couldn’t put my finger on it._

_Why?_

_Why couldn’t I remember? The man walked over a bit more towards me. I tried to step back but my back felt like it hit a wall._

_“Don’t be scared”. The voice called out from the cloak._

_It sounded so familiar. I still couldn’t remember._

_“W-Who are you”? I asked._

_The man stopped in front of me. I could tell he was smirking. He didn’t need to show me that he was. He put his hand on the side of my face._

_“You can’t remember me? I’m Chaos”. He spoke._

_I tried to move away but my body was frozen._

_“Get away from me”! I yelled._

_“Tsk tsk Cosmos. I won’t”. He said._

_He leaned in and I could see his eyes…blue they were blue. Just like Drew’s but sea blue. My body kept shaking from fear. I was in the grips of Chaos. He had invaded my dream, my most intersacum and installed this blacked ice world._

_“Leave! This is not your realm”! I yelled again._

_“I’m not leaving, it’s ours now”. He said._

_He leaned in more and his lips almost connect with mine. I screamed loudly and the scene turns white._

 

“Damn it”. Chaos said. “I almost had her. I nearly could kiss her, I touched her. The woman who should be mine and only mine. Curse you Dagda for stealing my light bringer”!

 

Lord Chaos woke up feeling very bitter. His nightmare spell failed and now he was back in reality. With a sigh he rose up from bed and, walked out of room. Chaos was the untimed darkness and evil. No other God or Goddess took him lightly. They knew that he was cold, cruel and calculating when it comes to his games. His “marker” could make a God or Goddess turn to his side; the mark could corrupt their personality and change their domain. Chaos’ origin was a strange but basic one. He was born of darkness, like Cosmos was born of light. The two are the same coin but different sides. Chaos wanted to rule all the realms with Cosmos by his side. But he would do this with an iron fist, Cosmos never did like that, she knew people can only really be ruled with kindness and compassion. That only made Chaos laugh at her. He was very attractive to her and would stop at nothing to have her. That’s why the first war of the Gods broke out. Chaos lost and was banished to the deepest part of his darkness realm as a result.

 

The one-hundred years war awoke him from his slumber and his banishment was gone. He found himself back in the realm of the mortals. Chaos, when he found out he plotted to get Cosmos. Too many of his followers, Chaos is a misunderstood God, but everyone knows better. Chaos was ready for this war, he was willing to do anything for his light.

 

Chaos walked down a hallway alone. His anger grew with each step. He knew Dagda must have sensed him.

 

“Edge, Maryse, Miz come now”! He screamed.

 

Three portals opened a few feet away from him and, his generals appeared. They bowed to him.

 

“Aphrodite, Orcus and Cronus reporting”. Maryse reported.

 

“Why don’t I have Cosmos”? Chaos roared.

 

The three generals said nothing at first. They all knew their sire was livid to say the least. Orcus takes a step forward towards Chaos.

 

“Sire please we tried our best. We were defeated and we lost Neptune as well. They’re powerful, even Dagda broke through my domain”. Edge said with venom in his voice.

 

Chaos screamed and threw his arm at Edge. Edge went flying back and hit a wall. Chaos’ eyes turn red in anger and he looked over at Maryse. He grabbed and pulled her up to his face.

 

“And you didn’t do shit”! He said.

 

Maryse didn’t even flinch.

 

“You’re worthless; you think you’re so much better than everyone else. You’re supposed to defeat your opponents and not let them win! What in the hell were you thinking”?! He continued to rant.

 

Maryse goes to open her mouth but no voice came out of it.

 

“Don’t even speak. Your explanations aren’t even worth my time! And Cronus, you let her get away”! Chaos said shoving Maryse into him.

 

The two fall to the floor.

 

“I swear you three are going to get it”! Chaos threatened.

 

With a wave of his hand the three scream in pain. Purple lightning like chains wrapped around them. They looked like they were being shocked but not enough to kill them. After a few minutes the chains disappear and Chaos walked past them. He teleported to his throne room and mind lock the door. Chaos goes to his throne and sat on it. He pulled up a crystal ball out and rubbed it. A light came out from it and a hologram of Melanie could be seen. Her brunette hair was down and she was in a white dress. Her blue-grey eyes were looking away. Chaos sighed and tried to grab onto her, like it was the real thing. His hand went through it. Chaos’ eyes looked sad as he placed it onto the staff near his throne.

 

“Soon my light…soon”. Chaos said.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Land of the Norse

Part 1: Meeting

 

Going to work and not feeling freaked out wasn’t an option. Lightning like shivers flew up my back and I hate it. I would feel someone’s domain and couldn’t do anything about it. Fenrir had taken noticed and was trying to distract me. He would nudge me and lick my hand as Drew was talking to the others. Earlier events had him still upset. Chaos had invaded my dream and he had tried to kiss me. Drew sensing something had wakened me from slumber. I sighed as I set my tray down at catering. The busy place buzzed like bees. Plenty of chatter flowed around as I looked down at my meal: Pizza, pasta and bacon. What were you expecting me to say a salad? Ew! No thanks. I started to pick up my pizza when a shadow blocked out the light. I looked up and see John Cena standing over me. Fenrir kept his blue eyes on him while eating his food.

 

“Hey Mel mind if I join you”? John asked.

 

“No please take a seat”. I replied smiling.

 

John sat down and Fenrir jumped up. He landed in my lap and just started to watch John. John looked back at him and started to pet Fenrir’s head.

 

 “He’s a strange little one”. John said.

 

“He’s my son”. I chuckled.

 

John nodded slowly and I noticed what was on his tray. The typical male meal: steak, mash potatoes and spring green beans. John picked up his fork and stabbed the potatoes. Fenrir nudged my arm and I looked down at him. He looked at me with an upset look. I wish I could have asked him what was wrong but I couldn’t. Not around other people. I set him down on the floor and he bolted out of catering. John laughed and smiled at me.

 

 “I guess he misses Drew”? I explained with a question.

 

“Yeah probably does”. John replied. “So how have you been? Heard you had a nightmare last night”.

 

“Yeah I did…I’ll live though”. I replied.

 

John nodded.

 

“You’re a tough woman I’ll give you that. So how’s Drew”? John questioned.

 

“He’s doing good, thanks”. I smiled.

 

“No problem sexy lady”. John chuckled.

 

I blushed and looked away. John smiled at me and I grabbed another bite of pizza. Something felt weird. Around him right now I could feel warmth. Did he have a domain? If so was it one for my side since it’s so warm…so inviting? I snap out of my thoughts when the door to the room bust open. Fenrir ran in and skidded over to us. Following behind him him is Drew. I smiled up at Drew but his cold, Drew McIntyre eyes iced in, instead of the gentle Drew Galloway ones. Something was wrong and I sensed it. Fenrir jumped and landed on Drew's shoulder. Drew sat down and Fenrir barked. I tossed him a piece of bacon. Fenrir jumped into the air and caught it.

 

"'Ey Drew, what's up homie"? John asked.

 

"Nothing much lad". Drew replied looking at me still.

 

I tried to shake off the feeling. Why did Drew look upset at me. What did I do wrong? I took my phone out and put it under the table.

 

Mel: What's wrong?

 

Drew's text tone rang off. He took out his phone and replied.

 

Drew: Fenrir senses something off about John.

 

I looked up at the two. Drew and John started having a conversation about European Football. Fenrir was lying in the middle of the table. The door opened again and Sheamus walked in. He pointed to me and I got up. I walked over and I looked back over. Fenrir was still on the table with Drew and John.

 

"What's wrong"? I asked.

 

"Fenrir feels something's off about Cena". Sheamus said as we exited catering.

 

Our footsteps echoed as we walked the hallway that's usually busy.

 

"I sensed nothing but warmth". I told.

 

"He felt cold and darkness". Sheamus replied.

 

"I don't know how". I said.

 

"I'm not sure Mel, that's why he panic and went to get Drew. He couldn't talk around the others. You know they'd ask questions and all. Fenrir did the right thing. But Mel I don't blame him for doing that. You know with Chaos and his forces trying to get you, we need to be careful". Sheamus added.

 

I stopped walking and bald my fist up. Sheamus stopped behind me and slowly I turned around.

 

"Stop it. I don't need protection. I can take care of myself". I said punching the wall. "I'm tired of people thinking I'm weak when I'm not Ste.  It’s like saying you’re weak and you can’t brog kick worth shit”. I said.

 

“Oi! Lass that hurt you know”. Sheamus replied. “Plus Mel we care about you. You know Drew really does, I care about you in the sisterly-brotherly way. Liina would cut my nuts off if we including Wade didn’t look after you”.

 

I nodded and started to walk down the hallway again.

 

“So anything else  you want to tell me”? I asked.

 

Sheamus nodded no.

 

“No, but I’m wondering how you’re doing. I mean feeling all these different domains has to be effecting you”. He answered.

 

“It’s weird…really weird. It’s like lightning sparking and tingling down my back. I don’t mean the ASMR kind either. I mean it just feels so mystical yet scary. Feeling every domain around you and activating is different. It makes you feel like Zoey from House of Night with the five elements”. I said.

 

We both heard paws scamping towards us. We both turned and saw Fenrir. He jumped up and onto my shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong”? I asked.

 

“Dad wants to see us. Said something about a meeting”. Fenrir replied.

 

“Where at little Scotty”? Sheamus questioned.

 

“In Mom’s office”. Fenrir answered.

 

I turned to Sheamus.

 

“Let’s go”.

 

 

I knocked at the door and went in. I knew this was my office but I also shared it with Drew. I could see Liina and Wade sitting on the couch, Shane sitting on the bench near the locker and, Drew on my desk. . I went over and sat behind my desk and, Sheamus shut the door behind us. He leaned against it and all eyes were on Drew.

 

“Ladies and Gents I’ve called this meeting to talk about a plan we should have. Chaos’ power could be growing by the day and, no telling when he’ll make his move on Mel. I have a feeling Mel has been feeling the domains around here. They’re strong and because there are so many, we can’t tell too much who’s friend and who’s foe. That’s why I believe that we should not only be careful but also we should set up some measures”. Drew started to explain.

 

“Like what”? Liina asked rubbing her belly.

 

“For one a password incase, you know have a question with an answer. Something like a hard question and an easy answer. If one of them has a cloning or copying domain, they won’t know the answer”. Drew replied jumping off the desk.

 

“I like the idea”. Wade spoke.

 

“But what”? I inquired.

 

“I think Mel should come up with it”. Shane added.

 

“Why me”? I wondered.

 

 

“Simple because it’ll have meaning, that and you should really be the only one to truly know the answer". Shane responded.

 

I nodded knowing he had a point. Everyone's eyes were on me now. I had to figure out what I wanted to say. A questions and an answer right? This shouldn't be too hard right? I shut my eyes and focused on my thoughts. Suddenly though I felt my soul split from my body. I heard the others screaming loudly. I started to feel faint and light. What was going on? Why did I feel this way? I faded away from this realm and everything went dark. I felt scared since Drew wasn't with me. What if this was one of Chaos' tricks? No I couldn't go through with that again.

 

"Drew"! I screamed hoping he'd hear me.

 

Nothing. The darkness kept around me until I looked under me. I saw a distant circle of light, my body hastily started to fall towards it. I screamed loudly, I kept going closer and closer to it until my body or whatever I was hit the ground.

 

"Ugh"! I groaned in pain.

 

"So you're Cosmos...we've been waiting for you". A voice said.

 

Slowly I looked up and I couldn't believe where I was at... Asgard.


End file.
